Prescott
by Bite16
Summary: Twins and a new place. Crossover with SVU
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

By Bite16

B/K, Mur/Ry

Chapter 1

Elliot Stabler sat in the Warden's office at Oswald State Correctional facilities with his partner Olivia Benson. They had come to question an inmate about a rape case. When they arrived at the interrogation room the inmate started freaking out.

"Is this some kind of joke? Keller's not a detective!" The inmate protested.

"Who's Keller?" Benson asked.

"Is this some kind of joke? Keller's not a detective!" The inmate protested.

"Who's Keller?" Benson asked as she blocked the second guard when he came in after the inmate's outburst.

"He is!" the inmate said pointing at Detective Stabler.

"Keller? I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, NYPD, Special Victims Unit. Now, who exactly is Keller?"

"Christopher Keller, he's an inmate here." Officer Lopresti the first guard answered.

"He looks like my partner?"

"Identical" Howell answered.

"But I don't have a twin; I'm the third of six kids."

"I still have to take you to see the warden." Howell said.

"Fine, I want him brought there!" Elliot said following Officer Howell

"We'll ask the warden." Lopreski said as Howell lead them down the hall towards the warden's office. They walked for a bit, getting funny looks from almost all of the inmates that they past. Finally they reached the wardens office. When they entered, he rose from his chair to greet them.

"Leo Glynn." the warden said shaking Stabler's hand.

"Detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Olivia Benson." Glynn then shook her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you." Glynn said smiling.

"You have an inmate here that is identical to me?"

"Yes, I'm having him brought up and we've pulled his file. His Birth Certificate says multiple births."

"Then why does mine not? This is insane! May I use your phone?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, may I ask why?"

"I'm calling my mom." Stabler said as he called his mother.

Benson turned to Glynn. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I am, their absolutely no difference between them." Glynn answered as Stabler's jaw dropped.

"He's right, my birth mother and father gave me up. My mom lost here baby, boy, SIDs, three hours after he was born. So my parents adopted me. I can't believe they didn't tell me. She said my birth father made birth mother give one of the babies up. He said they couldn't afford both." As they were talking, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Glynn said loudly.

"Here's Keller." Lopresti said as he brought the inmate in to the warden's office.

"Make sure he cuffed…" Glynn was saying when interrupted by Stabler.

"That's not necessary." Elliot said. "I'd rather him not be."

"Fine, leave him free." Glynn said nodding to the officer.

Lopresti pushed Keller in the door.

"Detective Elliot Stabler, this is Chris Keller."

He stood there a second, looking Stabler up and down.

"Damn, Pa wasn't lying; they really must have chosen the wrong baby." Keller said. Looking down.

"You've known about me all along." Elliot said.

"Ah, Pa was a liar and a con. He only talked about you when I screwed up. I thought he was just saying it to get me to behave. I never thought you really existed." Keller finally looked up and slowly approached Stabler and reached out to touch him. The guard moved forward to grab Keller, when their hands we're about to touch.

"Easy, Lopreski." Glynn said as their hands touched.

Elliot glared at the guard and turned to Glynn.

"Can I speak to Chris alone a minuet?" Elliot asked. Wanting so time alone with his brother.

"Sure, we'll be outside" Glynn said then signaled for Lopresti to follow him. Benson hung back for a sec.

"I'll be ok, go on." She nodded then glanced at Chris and walked out.

"Elliot… look you have to leave here and never come back." Chris said very upset.

"What are you taking about, I'm not abandoning you after I just find out you existed." Elliot said.

"Look, I have enemies; they would love to get back at me. You… you have a family, wife, kids?" Chris said. As he started pacing around the room.

"Yeah, a wife and four kids, three girls and one boy." Elliot said.

"Then let them be the reason to stay away."

"Why? I'm not afraid of damn pervs."

"They've already killed my lover's son and their after me too. I won't risk you or your family. Please leave forget you ever saw me, I don't want you to suffer for my mistakes. Can…can …never mind." Chris looked away again. Elliot caught his shoulder.

"Can you what?"

"See a picture of my nieces and nephew?"

"Here." Elliot said handing Chris the picture from his wallet.

"You're too trusting." Chris said as he took the picture.

"I want to know you." Elliot said gently

"No you don't, you're a cop, right?"

"Yeah, Special Victims Unit."

"I'm a murderer, ok; you don't want anything to do with me."

"I…Chris…please."

"Look I can't have any vulnerability here, Toby's enough of one. I could never forgive myself if you die because of me. Everything I touch turns to shit." Chris said desperately.

"I don't believe that" Elliot said trying to calm his brother.

"Believe it, I'm no good."

"Chris!"

"No, I'm not going to risk you! Now listen to me. We are going to argue. You are going to leave and never come back."

"Chr…"

"Please, Elliot, for me."

"Fine, but I'm finding another prison for you."

"No, this is the best I've been in and Toby, I can't leave him. Please go, El, please."

"Ok" Elliot said as they hugged then Chris shoved Elliot to the ground.

"GET AWAY!!" the guards ran in and slammed him into the Wardens desk. Then roughly cuffed his hands behind his back and started to drag him out of the room.

"It's ok; just return him to his unit." Elliot said standing up and striating his coat. "I don't want him to come to harm."

"He won't, Lopreski, take him back to Em City." Glynn said

"We're leaving." Elliot said.

They shook hands.

"It was nice meeting you, Detectives."

"You as well"

As they left all Elliot could think about was Chris. Olivia drove back to the station so her partner could think.


	2. Chapter 2

Prescott

Prescott

Chapter 2

By Bite16

Olivia finally spoke as they entered New York City.

"Elliott, did he hurt you?" Olivia asked. Not liking her partner being so quiet.

"No, it was an act. He said he had enemies that would come after me if he cared about me." Elliott said softly not meeting his partner's eyes.

"Shit" olivia swore.

"Yeah." Elliott said still looking out the window. "I don't know why but I wanted to be able to know him, even if he is a murderer."

"Elliott, he obviously wants you to stay away." She said concerned for her partner's safety.

"That's why I'm going to find a better prison for him and this Toby guy and I won't have to worry about his prison enemies coming to get me or them hurting him or his lover. Plus, I can visit him whenever I want to." Elliott said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Olivia asked

"He doesn't have a family. His parents are dead, I'm all he has left. He is my twin, I just want the chance to know him." Elliott said meeting his partner's eyes.

"Okay, I'll help." Olivia said smiling.

"Thanks." Elliott said gratefully.

"The guys back at the station are going to love this." Olivia said smirking.

"Ah, Shit!" Elliott swore.

"Hey, now you and Fin have something in common." She said jokingly.

Olivia smiled the left Elliott alone as they pulled back into the station.

That night, Elliott went into his daughter, Lizzie's room and watched her sleep. Chris wanted to protect them and he wanted to help Chris. He wanted him to have a real family, one that loved him. He had to do something to help his brother, whether he liked it or not.

Chris lay on the bottom bunk with Toby and his arms. He couldn't believe Elliott was alive. He was glad he got the chance to meet him, even if the guards kicked the shit out of him for hitting another brother in blue. It wasn't long before they were interrupted by the shadow of a hack and he should Toby to warn him. Toby jumped up and got on his own bed. The dark past flashing his light into the pot, they knew Murphy had seen them, that was why the guard had come early. It didn't really bother them at least they knew the trustworthy hack was on duty.

Elliott sat down at the computer and began to look a presence, but couldn't find one he liked. After searching most of the night he found a place called Prescott. It looked nice and it was a private prison. The cells look like regular bedrooms, the quiet was a basic living room with a kitchen attached to the side. There was also dining the inmates were special wristbands that had trackers in them and are required to have six implanted trackers put in their bodies, this allowed them to go outside on the grounds at any time they wanted to. The best part was they were allowed to have sexual partners. That may he could have sex with his pod mate all he wanted. That and family to visit anytime they want. _0H, this prison was perfect. Hopefully not too perfect you call this place in the morning._

Chris was still restore the next morning and instead of going to breakfast he went to see Dr. Nathan.

"Keller, your fine, go back to Emcity." One of the COs that it beat them up said when he entered the infirmary.

"I don't feel good." Keller said loud enough documented here.

"I say go..." The guard was cutoff by Dr. Nathan.

"You have no say. Keller you know the routine." Drs. Nathan said glaring at the guard.

"Yes, Doc." Keller says he went over to doctor may then and took his will, then chose a bed he changes it will and sat down on the bed with his feet hanging over the edge. Dr. Nathan came over after arguing with the CO for a minute.

"What seems to be bothering you?" Dr. Nathan asked.

"My chest hurting really bad, and has since last night." Chris said not looking in the direction of guard.

"Let me see." She said as Keller let her undue the back of the rope to look at his chest. She gasped when she saw the dark bruises and turned around and looked angrily at the guard, who had told Keller leave.

"Stay right here," she said as she looked back at Keller. "You stay over there." She growled at the CO and stormed into her office. She called warning Glenn and then McManus, then came back out the clipboard and Tylenol.

"Okay, you're going x. You're sometime I'll." She gave Keller to Tylenol and poured some water.

"How did this happen?" Dr. Nathan asked knowing she was not to get a straight answer.

"I'm not my brother across the room, but he did do this. He just left, oh yeah and he's a cop." Chris said eying the guard.

"Dammit!" She swore.

"What's wrong?" McManus asked as he came into the infirmary.

"I'm guessing Kellar got beat up for throwing his brother across the room. He needs x-rays, I think they might have fractured his rips." Dr. Nathan said.

"Damn, I told them to leave them alone. Send him to x-ray and I'll call his brother. He's going to be Pissed. He asked not be harmed." Warden Glynn said as he examined Keller's chest, then helped Dr. Nathan pulled the robe back around she could tie it.

"I'll call his brother, Gloria, can I use your phone." Tim asked

"Of course, Tim." she answered as she pushed Keller on his back and helped him pull the covers over himself. She undid the brakes on the bed and a nurse helped her push the bed out of the infirmary to meet the ambulance to take Chris the hospital for x-rays. Right as they reached the door McManus, caught up with them.

"His brother will meet you there." Tim told Dr. Nathan as the guards strapped Keller down.

"Thanks, Tim, is he angry?" She asked.

"Very, he said he might transfer him."

"Good."

"Yeah, he also mentioned suing the prison. These definitely furious. Call me as soon as you know if anything is broken."

"McManus, please put Beecher and PC, I don't want him hurt me." Keller asked. McManus looked at him strangely as he was lifted into the have-nots, this was not something he usually did, care for others, maybe Keller's brother brought up something better.

"All right, Keller, I'll make sure he's safe." McManus said reassuringly. Keller just nodded before laying his head back on the pillow.

It took an hour to get to the hospital as soon as he came to the doors the emergency room. Elliott was at his side, all the guards could do was talk. Dr. Nathan smiled when she saw his identical twin, but still had to be formal.

"Chris are you okay?" Elliott said taking his brother's hand.

"Just hurts a bit." Keller said with a smile not wanting to worry his brother.

"Dammit, I told them to leave you alone!" Elliott growled. "Lapreski and howle, right."

"Bro, don't, leave it be." Chris groaned, not wanting Elliott to get involved.

"You must be his brother, can I see some ID." Dr. Nathan asked calmly.

"Sorry, Detective Elliot Stabler, New York Special Victims Unit." Elliott said as he showed them his badge.

"Detective, you can come back and wait with us. I'm sorry this happened."

"I'll stay for a while, then I have to get back to the precinct."

"Thanks, bro." Chris said quietly as he squeezed his brothers and.

"Shhh, rest, Chris." He said as he smoothed his brother's hair. "They didn't put you in solitary did they?"

"No, the Warden wouldn't let them. He and McManus are just as mad as you are."

"Good" Elliott said then looked Keller over again and noticed his lips were light bluish color.

"Chris? Are you breathing okay?" Elliott said looking a little bit alarmed.

"Huh? It hurts a little, why are you fr..."

"Dr. Nathan, his lips." She placed her hand on his chest and then the stethoscope.

"Nothing is noticeable, there might be a bone fracture, but I'm not sure. Though you're right, his breathing is a little off. His lungs could have been pierced by a shard of bone. We'll get him into x-ray now and if we need to surgery." She said trying to keep his older brother calm.

She rushed off and came back a few minutes later to take Chris off to x-ray.


End file.
